


Regrets From Last Night

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Drinking, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Excessive Drinking, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Hangover, Happy Ending, Heavy Drinking, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Gabriel, Protective Older Brothers, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Sam Winchester is So Done, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Not in a sexy way for Sam Winchester. Just in a painful way.Oneshot/drabble





	Regrets From Last Night

Sam Winchester can't believe he did something like that. Drinking was not usually something he did at all! It was more his brother Dean's thing. But no, right now he and Dean were both in the kitchen. And Sam himself was the one with the hangover. 

He was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a hangover remedy. For lack of a better word--it tasted like shit. 

The front door opened, and Sam's "friend" (cough cough more than friend) Gabriel walked in. "Hey, Sammy, you look...uh, you look...tired?"

Wow. Nice save. Though tired wasn't a good thing. 

Sam ignored him and took another drink. He grimaced. "Urgh, Dean, it's far too early in the morning for something this repulsive."

Dean turned to Gabe with a smirk. 

"Sam wants you to go home and come back in an hour." 

"Damn, bitch." Gabe flipped him off.

And he didn't leave either. Sam was actually secretly grateful for that. 


End file.
